


Теоретически

by fandom_All_Avengers, remontada



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: О том, как Тони, Стив и Баки попытались устроить тройничок, и что из этого вышло.





	Теоретически

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090860) by [marvellouswinter (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marvellouswinter). 



— Блядь, это было ошибкой. — Баки со стоном обхватил голову руками и сел на постели.  
  
— О чём это ты? — спросил Стив, натягивая простыню почти до самой шеи.  
  
Стоящий в углу Тони завернулся в халат, будто прячась… или зализывая раны.  
  
— Не думаю, что он жалуется на тебя, Капитан.  
  
Баки фыркнул.  
  
— Говори за себя, Тони: мне он своими костлявыми локтями чуть глаз не выбил. Капитан Америка… Море энтузиазма и ужасная техника.  
  
— Ага, можно подумать, Бак, ты у нас бог секса! Даже дырку не смог найти, мудак. Ох, прости, ошибся… Будто у тебя есть яйца.  
  
— Поосторожнее, Роджерс. — Баки вскочил со своего места и навис над Стивом. — Я хоть не хихикал всю дорогу как гребаная тупая школьница. И ты еще удивляешься, почему у меня не встал?  
  
— Я нервничал!  
  
— Заткнулись оба. Взрослые мужики же, хорош вести себя как дети. — Тони сжал пальцами переносицу. — Так и знал, что это плохая идея.  
  
— О, ради бога! — Баки ухмыльнулся. — Ты вообще ничего не делал; просто лежал, глазел и командовал, будто мы твои игрушечные солдатики. И кто здесь еще ребенок!  
  
— Зато я не пытался оттяпать тебе кусок руки, — простонал Тони и потер левое плечо.  
  
Баки со вздохом скатился со Стива и уставился в потолок. Чуть погодя Стив вывернулся из простыни и придвинулся к нему поближе, а следом и Тони, распознав приглашение, выбрался из своего угла и неохотно прилег на кровать.  
  
Стив с шумом выдохнул.  
  
— Ну ладно. По крайней мере теперь мы можем выкинуть это из головы.  
  
— Полагаю, так, — усмехнулся Баки и, перевесившись через Стива, посмотрел на Тони. — И, кстати, больше никаких этих твоих теоретических рассуждений. Братья по оружию, блядь…  
  
— Поддерживаю, — откликнулся Тони, потирая виски.  
  
— Целоваться было ничего так, — прервал затянувшееся молчание шепот Стива.   
  
— Целоваться было кошмарно, и ты сам это знаешь. — Тони скатился с постели и принялся быстро одеваться. — Не судьба нам стать любовниками… Никому из нас. Но надеюсь, это не повлияет на нашу… дружбу.  
  
Баки, что-то согласно пробурчав, тоже слез с кровати, пока Тони коротко прощался перед уходом, и оделся.  
  
— Выпьем на следующей неделе? — спросил он, поправляя одежду перед зеркалом. Не дожидаясь ответа, улыбнулся Стиву и свалил, бросив на прощание: «Увидимся».  
  
Стив никому из них не ответил. Он и правда думал, что целоваться было приятно, но похоже, так считал только он.  
  
Лёжа голым посреди огромной кровати в огромном гостиничном номере, который еще на двенадцать часов был в его распоряжении, Стив разглядывал балдахин и желал только одного: чтобы поцелуи были замечательными.


End file.
